Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by actingfairy
Summary: Damian has to make a tough life decision: his career, or love? Based off the Elvis Presley song Damian McGinty sings during the glee project "Are you lonesome tonight?".


**Are you lonesome tonight?**

**Are you lonesome tonight,****  
****Do you miss me tonight?****  
****Are you sorry we drifted apart?**

A young 17-year old Damian turned to his girlfriend, Rosalyn, a natural beauty with straight black hair and emerald green eyes that glistened when she smiled. He took her gloved hands gingerly and sighed softly. The two of them were sharing an old-time porch swing in front of Rosalyn's house, enjoying each other's company. It wasn't too awful late, but the sun was just starting to set and the temperature was dropping.

"D-damian…is something wrong?" Rosalyn asked softly, she took one of her delicate hands and set it on his cheek, turning his face up to look into his eyes, "You haven't been yourself tonight…"

"I'm sorry…I have a lot on my mind…" He said softly, diverting his eyes to the ground. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"You can talk to me, you know you can." Rosalyn leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, to assure him, but Damian turned his head at the last second. She bit her lip gently and nodded to herself, "Oh…"

Damian felt a pang in his chest, "I can't do this to you anymore…" He stared at a nail sticking out on the porch floor.

"What do you mea-"

"Please, just let me finish…" He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand for a moment, "It's not fair to you that I'm always on tour. I think we need to…take a break." He finally looked up and caught Rosalyn's eyes.

It took all her willpower to keep from crying, but that didn't stop her heart from breaking. She ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit of hers.

Damian saw that and grabbed her hand gently, "But we can still be-"

"-friends." She finished the sentence for him in a whisper, "Right."

He stood up pulling Rosalyn into a tight hug, "I want what's best for you…"

She pushed him away lightly, "Damian don't…" She couldn't look at him. "Good-bye…" She took a few steps back and turned to go inside before she burst into tears.

**Does your memory stray to a bright sunny day****  
****When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?**

One of the first warm days of the year Rosalyn decided to go down to the local park and enjoy the warmth. She grabbed her bag from the front hall and took her key and left her house. She passed right by the old swing, she hadn't even looked at it since that cold winter day nearly 5 months ago.

She sighed and pulled her iPod out of her pocket. Slipping the headphones in, she turned it on to shuffle as she made her way to the park. The first few songs were instrumental, probably put on there by her mother. But then she heard a strangely familiar tune, something she hadn't heard in a while.

She walked down a little dirt path that led to a butterfly garden off to the side, and found an unoccupied bench. She finally recognized the strange tune she had been listening to for the past minute – It was _Appalachian Round Up_. She had made a conscious effort to avoid listening to any songs that would bring back the sadness that overwhelmed her for the first few weeks of the New Year.

As she sat on the park bench, letting the familiar tune wash over her, feeling a strange sense of longing and yet at the same time serenity. She quickly changed the song to a group number, _Caledonia_. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the bench, remembering how close each member of the group was to her, almost like her older brothers.

First she head George's deep voice, resonating through the small headphones. He was more of a father-figure; he was the one who gave her advice over anything she needed help with; school, friends, boys, life in general.

Then there was Paul, his languid voice as pure as ever, if it weren't for him, she would still be rhythmically challenged and lacking a graceful bone in her body. He was the one who taught her how to dance, albeit there were a little out of date, but none the less he was always there eager to teach.

Keith's voice followed with a sweet tone that could melt any girls' heart as soon as she heard it. Although he would always tease Rosalyn, whether it was about her hair sticking up in a random spot or pointing out to the whole room that she was blushing when he mentioned a certain boy's name, it was never mean.

Ryan's strong voice brought a smile to her face; he was the one who taught her how relevant life hacks. His accounting background helped her numerous times, to pass her math class or to beat the system when playing the boys in poker. He was definitely one of her favorites.

Somehow she managed to make her way back home, captivated, the melodious singing from these talented men, it was as this was the first time she heard these songs. She sat herself down on the porch-swing that she so evidently avoided previously, listening to the hypnotizing voice of Paul in the song, _Recuerdame_. When the next song came on she felt an instantaneous pang in her chest, thrusting her into a pool of emotions she has suppressed in the back of her mind. The all too true words of the song _Breaking-up Is Hard to Do_, illustrated the hurt she had once felt. But listening to this song, and looking back on the experience, she felt very little sadness, sure it still hurt, but she was surprised at the strength she felt now. She didn't even think of crying, which surprised her.

**Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?****  
****Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?****  
****Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?****  
****Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?**

Rosalyn had tried her best to move on, she had even gone on a few dates per her mother's request, but they all ended miserably. It's not that they were bad or terrible; it's just, they were not _him_, as much as Rosalyn refused to admit she would always compare them back to Damian. This one would tell the same joke as he had, or that one blushed and chuckled to himself. Either way, it both pained her and gave her false hope. But she wasn't under the delusional idea that he was coming back and they would be together and live happily ever after, not completely anyway.

**I wonder if you're lonesome tonight****  
****You know someone said that the worlds a stage****  
****And each must play a part.**

Damian McGinty, a now eighteen-year-old young man, sat in the dressing room for one of the many shows that seem to blend together week after week. Before, back when he was with Rosalyn, their tours seemed long, but there were always those breaks that they got in which he could visit his family and more importantly Rosalyn.

He sat in a plush leather couch backstage, his head in his hand, feeling more nostalgic than usual. These constant shows back-to-back had taken a toll on him. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, hoping to subdue the headache that was threatening to form.

Keith burst into the room, pumped up for the show they were about to do, "Hey Damo! Five minutes till warm ups-" Keith was interrupted by a low groaning sound emitting from the angst-stricken boy as he threw himself back on the couch.

"I can't do it Keith, I just can't!" Damian said rubbing his forehead.

"It's not that hard lad, start with a low key and work your way up….quite simple actually." Keith said with a shrug.

Damian sat up and sighed, "Not that Keith…I'm talking about Rosalyn…"

Keith nodded slightly and walked to the seat next to the clearly distressed young man. "Listen Damo, you did what you had to do…we've been over this multiple times, you didn't feel right being away from her for so long. What's changed boy-o, what's gotten ya feeling down all of a sudden?"

Damian shrugged and then slumped his shoulders, "It's just…I haven't talked to her in over six months…how do you think she's doing? Do you think she's moved on? Gotten a new…" He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

The fact of the matter was that Keith knew exactly how Rosalyn was doing. She had sent them all, with the exception of Damian of course, an email the week prior, explaining that she was sorry for losing touch with them and it contained a few questions about how they were doing, what they were up to and such. She made a specific request to not bother Damian with this email, in hopes of keeping the distance between them that he so clearly wanted.

"I don't think she's found anyone Damo…but you shouldn't worry about her this much, it's not healthy."

**Fate had me playing in love you as my sweet heart.****  
****Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance****  
****You read your line so cleverly and never missed a cue**

Damian thought back to the first time he saw Rosalyn, they had to have been about six or seven years old when her family moved in across from his. He smiled as he remembered the multiple play-dates they were forced into before finally becoming friends.

It was no wonder people kept saying they were destined to be together. They were such great friends and throughout the years they became even closer, you would rarely see one without the other. That is until he joined Celtic Thunder and began spending more time away from home while on tour.

**Then came act two, you seemed to change and you acted strange****  
****And why I'll never know.**

After Damian had finished his first tour around the US and returned home, he expected that he and Rosalyn would pick up where they last left off, various adventures through the forests behind their houses or anything they used to do together.

However, he was not expecting to return home to see a completely different girl in front of him. It was definitely Rosalyn -that much he knew- but there was something different about her…she _looked_ different. At the time he didn't know of, or refused to acknowledge, the fact that he and Rosalyn were growing up.

But he couldn't deny the fact that things were changing. Not just in their physical appearances, but he also felt differently about her. He started caring more about what she thought of him, and how he looked when she was around him.

He also noticed Rosalyn changing in her personality as well. She was no longer the over-the-top rambunctious girl he knew. Whenever they were together she acted shy, almost as if she didn't know how to act around him now. Could it be that him being a part of Celtic Thunder changed her opinion of him…? Damian shrugged it off, he knew Rosalyn, and she wouldn't let something silly like that to affect her.

**Honey, you lied when you said you loved me****  
****And I had no cause to doubt you.****  
****But I'd rather go on hearing your lies****  
****Than go on living without you.**

Soon enough, after their 'awkward phase' passed, the two of them returned to their normal attitudes towards each other, except with more flirting, be it unintentional or not. However, whatever their intentions were, everyone around them knew what was going on, and, in some cases, encouraged their little crushes.

She would even play the little 'I-like-you-I-like-you-not' games with him, just to get a reaction out of him, which for the most part always worked. Instead of being shy like she was before, she was almost overly-flirtatious now. Sometimes she would even comment on a boy in their class, in an attempt to make Damian jealous. Of course he would never admit to it, but he did, often times, get jealous and hope that she was joking.

**Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there****  
****With emptiness all around****  
****And if you won't come back to me****  
****Then make them bring the curtain down.**

He was brought back to reality by the cluttering noises of busy stage-hands tearing down the set after the successful show. Damian skillfully dodged a rushing stage-hand as he ran past with a cart overflowing with multi-colored cables. He sighed softly and moved to the edge of the stage, as the crew worked to tear down the small orchestra platform and move it to the back of the truck for the next venue. He looked out at the thousands of empty theater seats staring at him. The bustling crew behind him had little effect on his inner turmoil. He sunk down and sat on the edge of the stage with a loud sigh, dangling his feet over the pit wall.

They had just performed probably their best show ever, resulting in a thirty-minute standing ovation, yet he felt little joy from this accomplishment. His mind was far away, back home with his mom, and dad, and even Rosalyn. He had given himself a few months to think over every decision he had made concerning her and him. He still could not bring himself to try and contact her, for fear of being rejected, or worse, an awkward encounter with a new suitor.

But since their tour was ending soon, and he was to return home for Christmas and New Year's, he was strategically preparing his plan for when he saw her after almost a year.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a firm hand clasping his shoulder. "Come on Boy-o, the bus is ready." George knew the torment that Damian was going through; he could relate: being away from his wife and daughter for so long wasn't easy. He helped Damian up and threw an arm around his shoulders, "Only two more shows lad, then you'll get to see her." He said in his deep father-like voice, knowing full well what the young man had been planning.

Damian could feel the blood rising to his cheeks, tinting his pale skin a rosy red. "W-what are you going on about now, George?" He stuttered out his retort, feeling defeated in every sense of the word.

George grinned and gave him a wink, "Don't worry about it lad."

**Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?****  
****Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?**

Christmas Eve had snuck up on the entire town it seemed. Rosalyn felt as though it was just thanksgiving and then she blinked and all of a sudden Christmas was less than twenty-four hours away. She was too busy with decorating, baking and just the normal Christmas craziness, to worry about relationships and the like.

She hurried into the living room with the last box of decorations, eager to place the final touches on the large tree that took up most of the room. She set the box down on a chair, removed the lid and sighed, every little ornament held a memory.

She danced across the room lithely to the stereo and hit 'play'. Rosalyn paid little attention to the assortment of Christmas and other holiday-themed music that played; she focused on balancing out the adornments on the huge evergreen in front of her. She became entranced by the music, occasionally singing random lines, and twirling across the floor to get from the tree to the box of décor.

The front door opened and she could hear the traditional Christmas time greetings along with the interrogative follow up questions "How have you been?", "What have you been up to?" and the like.

Rosalyn shook her head smiling and continued singing, "I don't want a lot this Christmas, there is just one thing I need!" She twirled again picking up a spare piece of garland and stringing it over the fireplace.

She could have sworn she heard her mother call her to say hi to their guests, but she just ignored it, why interrupt her flow of creativity? "I don't care about the presents!" She sang/hummed the lines of the verse.

She could hear her mother chuckling and asking the guest to "Please excuse her, she gets excited." Rosalyn smiled and sang louder. She could sense that a couple guests had looked in on her, to admire the decorations and what not, and paid no mind to them. "All I want for Christmas is-"

"You." Rosalyn almost dropped the glass ornament as she spun around to see the owner of the deep, hypnotizing voice and all too familiar blue eyes. Damian casually leaned against the door frame the lead into the living room, his familiar stance, on hand in his pants pocket, the other nervously running through his hair.

She calmed herself, although her heart was beating a mile a minute, "D-damian?" Her voice was shaky and a little too hopeful, she cleared her throat, "I mean uh…Hi. H-how was tour?" She turned back to the tree to try and hide her shaking hand as she placed the red ball on the tree.

It had been a year, a whole _year_, and yet she crumbled just like that in a matter of seconds. Rosalyn returned to the ornament box, trying to appear un-phased.

"I've been….It was good." Damian said, running his fingers through his hair. "How have you been?" He asked softly stepping into the living room. He wasn't sure what to expect, after all it had been a year.

"Good." She responded quickly, grabbing a string of garland, "I've been good." She quickly bustled back to the tree, trying to avoid seeing him. "What about you?" Even if she didn't want to know how happy he was without her, she asked, out of politeness.

As she stung up the short strand of garland she waited for his answer. When he didn't answer after a couple of moments she turned around, and found him sitting in a chair, head in hand.

"Damian?" She couldn't resist her natural instinct to care about the boy, no matter what he had done.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, barely audible, "I just-" He stood abruptly and started pacing. "This isn't how I wanted it…" He mumbled to himself.

Rosalyn was taken aback, "Damian what are you…what's going on?" She was confused and a little annoyed, "Look, you can't just-"

She was cut off by him turning and facing her, his eyes piercing into hers. "I'm sorry." He took a step towards her, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I've regretted it this entire time. I can't believe how stupid I was and…I…I want you to know, I have not stopped thinking about you for one second while I was on tour. And that…was torture…I feel horrible and I can't imagine how you must've…or still…feel." He was getting worked up and anxious, his voice shaking and stumbling over a couple words. "I couldn't tell you…over email, it just wouldn't have been right and I just…didn't know how to-"

It was now Rosalyn's turn to cut him off. She threw her arms around his neck, capturing him in a tight hug. She just held him, and could feel him finally break down in her arms; he slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame as his body shook with silent sobs.

"Shhh." She slowly rubbed his back, not releasing him from her hug. A couple tears found their way down her cheeks, making her nuzzle her face into his shoulder.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He mumbled into her hair. Resulting in a slight nod from Rosalyn, she didn't want to speak for fear of crying.

The two remained embraced for a couple minutes, and found their way to the loveseat, still relatively embraced as they caught up on a year of lost time.

Rosalyn didn't know where they were headed from here, but she was certain of one thing: she had her best friend back in her life, and that was all that mattered.

THE END

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The song is by Elvis Presley and the rest is Glee/Glee Project/Celtic Thunder.


End file.
